Final Days
by Oneshenti
Summary: Las aventuras habian terminado, la tragedia dejo de existir y todos pudieron volver a sus vidas llenas de paz y tranquilidad, y con ello, sus hijos tambien la vivirian asi...¿O no?


Gritos. Gritos. Gritos y mas gritos. Era lo que se escuchaba en ese momento en aquel inmenso estadio, mientras los miles de fans revoloteaban de felicidad al estar frente a su persona famosa preferida.

Era una de las cosas que detestaba de los conciertos. Los gritos, el horrible sentimiento de estar atrapado, los manos largas, y lo elemental de un concierto.

La gente.

Que Dios se apiadara de su alma, porque lo peor era estar rodeada de gente.

Eso, y la persona por la que todos estaban reunidos.

"¿Se la están pasando bien?" Fue lo que preguntó aquel Idol masculino, con un tono de felicidad –falso cabe destacar- a la gran horda de fans que se encontraban lanzándole besos y haciéndole saber, cuanto lo amaban.

–Claro, si supieran como es , lo mas seguro es que le lanzarían sus calzones, pero no los limpios…– Bien, era su primo, y por ende, le tendría que tener un cierto…¿Amor fraternal? Dado que los dos eran hijos únicos.

Pero simplemente, aquel tipo era un hijo de puta.

Sin ofender a la tía Momo, claro. Puede que su personalidad fuera levemente similar a la de su madre , pero , ella tenia sus encantos, tanto físicos como emocionales.

Encantos que Amamiya Ushiro, solo heredo físicamente, porque su carácter, era como el mismísimo de su padre cuando este tenia 12 años.

La cara de niño bonito era lo único que ayudaba en su vida activa. Lo único.

Un bajo sonó, y supo que el horrible ruido comenzaría nuevamente.

Soltó un gruñido por lo bajo, sintiendo las irresistibles ganas de irse de aquel lugar al que su madre le había insistido ir , pero luego recordó que su padre y ella no eran lo suficientemente idiotas como para hacer enojar a la madre de uno y esposa del otro. Todos sabían que si hacías enojar a Kisagari Ayano, te dabas por muerto.

– Si sigues con el ceño fruncido, te arrugaras mas rápido, y seras la copia exacta de tu padre cuando era joven…– Una tranquila voz llamó su atención, reconociéndola al instante.

– ¿Tu en este lugar? Oh , el mundo va a terminar…

–Pues, tu situación tampoco es diferente a la mia…

Lo observo atentamente, un tanto bajo para su edad, pelo verde y ojos ambar, mirada que rozaba entre lo aburrido y la burla, como si todo fuese sarcasmo o ironico para el.

Kano Tsubaru era definitivamente un tipo extraño, pero agradable.

– ¿A ti también una bishojo que por dentro es el mismísimo demonio te obligo a venir al concierto de tu primo? – Miya Kisagari. 16 Años. Una Drama Queen en toda potencia.

–Quitando lo de bishojo, si – Rió suavemente ante el comentario de la chica. Ciertamente, para ser hija del que alguna vez fue un Hikikomori amargado, tenia sentido del humor.

–¿Qué paso?

– Pues , Hana quería salir un rato, recordó que Ushiro tenia concierto hoy, le dijo a kaa-san y henos aquí…

–¿Tan rápido consiguieron dinero para las entradas? – Miya no pudo esconder su sorpresa.

–¿Quién dijo que las compramos?... – Esperen, esperen un momento…3…2…1 y… ahí esta, esa sonrisa que tenia Tsubaru que siempre les hacia recordar a los amigos de la familia al que alguna vez fue un joven Kano Shuuya.

–Debí imaginármelo…– Un suspiro salió de sus labios, recordando como todos estaban mal de la mente en aquella "familia". Luego recordó algo. –¿Y Hana?

–Se perdió.

–…

–¿Qué?

–Eres el peor hermano mayor del mundo.

–Kisagari Shintaro el…

–Esta bien , esta bien, eres el segundo peor hermano mayor del mundo.

Tsubaru sonrío con simpleza y miró hacia el escenario, donde su primo se movía de un lado a otro mientras cantaba, la que se suponía, sería la ultima canción de la noche.

–Ya quiero que termine esto…– Si muy apenas soportaba la idea de salir de casa, el estar en un lugar con un mar de gente, era como su tortura china. En estos momentos, podría estar en casa, cuidando de Usa, acariciando sus suaves y esponjosas orejas largas…

Sin darse cuenta, la chica comenzó a ponerse levemente roja, y una sonrisa tonta se instaló en su rostro.

Tsubaru simplemente miro a su prima con una cara de aburrimiento, era una costumbre de ella poner esa cara siempre que pensaba en ese esponjoso conejo que tenia en casa.

Era un tanto estúpida, pero así la quería.

–Tsu-onii-chan es un maldito incestuoso ¿Eh?... – Una juguetona voz hizo que los dos salieran de sus pensamientos , dándose cuenta que su pequeño momento de paz, se iría al demonio.

–Hey, Hana… – Bien, puede que no fuera la mejor dando saludos, pero no ayudaba mucho que la chica rubia se encontrara ahí.

–Justo cuando pensé que me había desecho de ti…– El peliverde suspiró con dramatismo.

–¡Eres cruel! Mira que había visto algo que me recordó a ti y decidí trartelo…– Sacó un sosten y se lo lanzo a su hermano, quien al momento de verlo, simplemente se puso rojo, y se movió antes de que este siquiera lo tocara.

–¡Uh~! Tiene estampados de conejitos…–Miya miró felizmente el sosten que yacía en el piso, sin notar la mirada reprobatoria de ambos hermanos.

–Pervertida.

* * *

><p>Salió de la biblioteca después de un largo rato de búsqueda de información. La noche ya había llegado, y calculaba que eran las 10:00 pm. No era tan tarde, pero con su apariencia, era peligroso.<p>

Suspiró. Lo mejor sería que se apresurara para llegar a casa antes de que su madre y padre se preocuparan.

Comenzó a caminar fuera de aquel enorme edificio, viendo a la gente pasar . Desde su perspectiva todo el mundo era mucho mas alto que ella, muy apenas podia alcanzar los libros que se encontraban en segunda línea.

–Bueno, a veces tiene sus ventajas…

–¿Estas perdida niña? – Y algunas veces, no tiene nada de bueno.

–No, señorita, no estoy perdida – Uso un tono amable, para no demostrar lo incomodo que se tornaría todo si aquella joven mujer seguía interrogándole.

–¿Segura? ¿Dónde están tus padres? – La mujer no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida ante la respuesta de aquella niñita de pelo blanco.

–Estan en casa.

–¿En casa? Por dios, ¿Cómo pueden dejar a una niña andar sola a estas horas? – La pregunta fue mas para si que para aquel pequeño ser, pero eso no evito que escuchara lo que había dicho, provocando un ligero malestar en ella.

La miró con los cachetes inflados, haciendo un mohín, pero al momento de mirarse mutuamente , aquella mujer, que estuvo a punto de hablar, pareció congelarse.

Oh, mierda.

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta lo que había provocado, salió corriendo, tan rápido como sus pies podían.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante su descuido, se sentía mal por la señora, pero ella tuvo la culpa.

No era su culpa tener 16 años y aparentar 8.

Esa era culpa de su madre.

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic, estará basado después del final del anime y canciones, osea, Summertime Record.<strong>

**Aquí, todos siguieron con sus vidas, peeeeeeeero, "ellos" presentan leves secuelas de los poderes que alguna vez llegaron a poseer sus padres.**


End file.
